


Was it... worth it?

by IzisOnAo3



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzisOnAo3/pseuds/IzisOnAo3
Summary: Henry is captured by the government to get evidence to bring the Toppat Clan down, which leads unfortunate things happening to Henry
Kudos: 29





	Was it... worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> That basically just Revenge and the ITA and FTC ranks leading to it written. Have fun!

Henry woke up at a helicopter, after being knocked out at his home by a government agent. He was initially confused, but after Galeforce said why he was there for, he prepared himself for getting in the Toppat Airship.

The last thing he expected from his life of crime was a chance of redemption. After he tried breaking in on a bank (that was more of a vault, to be honest); being brought into prison and getting himself out of it; and stealing the Tunisian Diamond, the one thing he didn't expect was a chance to work with the government to get his name clean. He just needed to find proof that the clan was guilty.

He has four options to infiltrate the airship: by using a sticky hand, that would throw him on the cargo of the airship; a earpiece, that Charles, the pilot of the helicopter, could use to communicate with him; a grappling hook, that he could use to get into one of the external doors of the airship; or a cannon ball, he could use to break head first into the cockpit.

Analyzing all of the options, he decided to use the cannon ball, so he could capture the leader (with would be more interesting then just using stealth), so he entered the ball and he was launched at the airship. 

After busting in, he starts going after the leader, but is momentarily stopped by his right hand man. After getting out of the cockpit by using a chair, he goes into following the leader, with makes him get out of the cannon ball to not be crushed, with leads to him on a corridor with closing doors, with he can only get out of it by propelling himself using a can of beans. 

He end us on the lower floor of were the leader was, but with the help of a rocket launcher, he gets on the same floor and follows him. Unfortunately, while following him, his right hand man appears to stop him, but with a yo-yo and some rockets. He continues his search for the leader, making he go into a room that he gets into the other side by using a glider.

He gets into the cargo of the airship, where the leader has gone into. Henry is able to tackle him and hold him by his golden necklace, and he goes into the cargo door and opens it. But when he is planning on what to do next, the leader says: "Listen, listen! You've defeated my right hand man, and then you've defeated me. I surrender the airship to you."

Now he had a choice at his hands. He could refuse the leader's offer and have his name cleared, or he could accept the leader's offer and have the Toppat Clan at his control. After some seconds of thinking he decided to continue his life of crime and become the leader of the Toppat Clan. 

The leader and him pushed down some dummies that looked like him and while they were distracted by it, Henry flew the airship out of their range. Some minutes later him was proclaimed leader of the Toppat Clan by the now previous leader, called Reginald. And for a while, his life had been the most exciting than it could ever have.

—•—•—

Henry found himself captured again. Ever since his life of crime got even more serious after Infiltrating the Toppat Clan airship and becoming their leader, with the whole being the leader of a clan instead of being alone, but he always had a lot of people supporting him. But now he was a little bit to careless and got himself captured at the Wall.

He was put into a waiting spot that he could escape if he was fast or careful enough, but with any of those two he could get easily captured and ended up dead, so he decided to wait until he could go unnoticed. And with that he got himself into a cell. 

Luckily nobody had got the laser plane to go into the lower floor. He expected another cell but instead he ended up crushing a guard and using their cellphone to call Reginald, which he had the number memorized in case of emergency. Reg attended him and said that he would get close, but before that he would have to wait.

Approximately one hour passed and he said they were closed, Henry said he was on the cafeteria and said to Reg to send a drill pod to drill the wall and Wall and give him better coverage against the wall staff. And them to get to the airship he used his old scooter and almost landed there, but he had to jump off because he wouldn't be able to get there. Luckily Reginald was there and hold him.

But them he said that he wasn't going to pull him up and he was getting the clan back. Henry was shocked by this and, as he was was falling to his death, he had his life pass in front of his eyes. From he trying to break into the bank at the desert; from getting and escaping prison; from stealing the Tunisian Diamond and making him rich; from him getting the chance of redemption by defeating the Toppats, but promptly refusing it in favor to become their leader; and now, seeing someone he trusted betray him in front of his eyes. And them everything was black.

—•—•—

Henry woke up confused. Was he dead? He quickly discover that he was still alive, but he had died from the fall and was revived by a doctor. She said that she needed to replace his spine and left arm, and that some of the damage he received was beyond repairing. She also said that the airship flew south about ten hours ago. Henry got out of the boat and flew using a jetpack his cibernetcs on his spine in direction of the airship.

While flying, he was only feeling one thing: anger. Anger because Reginald went close into the complex, only to betray him and continue doing whatever he was doing. Now he wanted his revenge, not matter the cost.

Henry reached the airship and attacks Reginald, but some seconds later Right Hand Man joins the fight, making him the main target. Henry transforms his arm into a lance, while Right transforms his into a blade. Henry tries to attack Right with his lance, but does nothing except him vulnerable, making Right land a hit on him, launching Henry close to the window. Them Right grabs Henry, throws him in the air, and prepares a attack, and Henry also prepares to attack, and he lands a hit, making the lance pierce into Right's cybernetic eye. 

Right gets visibility angry and prepares a energy ball to try do take Henry out for good. Luckily for Henry, he was able to execute a Y-type move, called Big Blast, which not only destroy Right energy ball, but also cause a big explosion, destroying the top of the airship and killing Right. And just to finish him off, Henry kicks the rest of Right's body and goes back to the cockpit.

The airship is now losing altitude, and Henry fights Reginald, overpowering him. Henry decides that he should staple him to the wall of the airship, and fly off. But before he could, Henry is shot on his cybernetic spine, leaving him incapacitated. Reginald laughs at him before the airship collides with a rocket.

Henry passes out because of the impact, but when he wakes up he sees Reginald asking him if it was worth it, before dying. Henry tries getting up, but he can't. He grabs a chunk of wood and goes close into a boulder, where he sits and thinks if it was really worth it. Unfortunately he doesn't need to think for too long, as his life support finally stops working and he passes away for the last time. He completed his mission, but with it destroying all his chances of having a new life and now completely forgotten.


End file.
